


The Other Side of the Coin

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once she saw a sight she was never supposed to be privy to. After that, she couldn't help but being lured in to watch.</p><p>(Rating is somewhere between T and M, so I leaned more to M.)</p><p>Originally for inception_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on inception_kink for this prompt:
> 
> "Cuddling and holding hands.
> 
> Yes, that is my goddamn kink."

There are nights where Ariadne spent time lingering at the warehouse without letting anyone know. Mostly it was out of concern of Cobb. She knew she couldn't stop him from going under, but the least she could do was make sure he wasn't alone when he woke up.

Other nights, though, she found herself watching as Arthur worked on making adjustments on the cases or going over information from Fischer's files. The first time she saw this, she was about to walk over and ask if he needed help, but something- or rather someone- stopped her.

She watched with interest as Eames walked over, hands shoved in his pockets. His shirt was carelessly untucked, the top few buttons now out of place. When he'd leaned in closer to Arthur, she couldn't quite hear what he was saying, despite holding her breath. One thing she could hear, though, was the sensual tone behind it. An intimacy neither would admit to the team.

Eames had now placed his body behind Arthur, pulling his hands out of his pockets. One hand placed gingerly on the table, the other sought out one of Arthur's hands. Their fingers twined together. Ariadne was somewhat surprised by the delicate care that Eames took. She could see how gentle he was being, thumb stroking Arthur's with such care. A fleeting thought of wondering if sex was like that with them, too.

Later, she would come to find out that sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't. There were times where it seemed Arthur needed it rougher than normal, taking full control of the situation. Other times, it was slow and calculated. Fluid, like dancing.

Either way it happened, they usually ended up side by side. Eames usually insisted, with his body, that Arthur use his arm as a pillow. Sometimes Arthur's leg was wrapped around Eames, sometimes the other way around. Usually, though, Eames was the one doing the gentle nuzzling, planting soft kisses. A few times, she could hear Arthur protest the rough hair on his face, but that tended to be silenced with a kiss.

While part of her knew this was wrong to watch them like this, it was something she couldn't walk away from.


End file.
